


Three Weeks Before, Three Weeks After

by AllTheFeels



Series: AU: Code 187 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is a complex character, Domestic Violence, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeels/pseuds/AllTheFeels
Summary: Something bad is happening in Hawkins, Indiana.





	Three Weeks Before, Three Weeks After

Billy was bleeding when he and Steve first kissed, laughing after the other boy had punched him in the face. Gym had been the time of his life, watching Steve’s face slowly get more and more irritated throughout the hour. He’d made a few comments in the locker room and Steve had dragged him outside, down into the alley, called him an asshole and socked him. This would have been intimidating, had the sexual tension not been slowly building to the point where Billy figured that if he didn’t kiss Steve, the poor princess might actually die. So he laughed and lunged forwards, only to be steadied by Steve, whose eyes searched his face for a moment.

Then Steve smirked, put one hand on Billy’s jaw and the other on his neck. His thumb pressed down on Billy’s lip. He seemed to pause, thinking again, for a few moments, then devoured Billy’s mouth. It was blindingly hot, animal, and lasted for only a second before both boys jerked apart. They were in public, after all. Anyone could have walked by.

They glared at each other for a moment before Billy walked out of the alley, smearing his bloody nose on the back of his hand.

Steve couldn’t breathe.

-

Billy couldn’t breathe.

The world was a ruby sea, waves frosted with flashes of black and white. His eyes twitched. Max’s mother was screaming, and for a split second, he thought—- fuck! Where is that little brat?

She can’t see this.


End file.
